Porcelain Hands
The Porcelain Hands are the eccentric stewards of Binondo, carefully maintaining the district's byzantine streets and hidden markets. One could even argue that the Hands were already traders even before the Spanish arrived. They were present during the birth of the Pearl's first Consilium, but never fully sided with it, preferring instead to serve mages of all creeds. Their territory is considered neutral grounds by both the Seers of the Throne and the Pentacle. Here they provide a ritualist's needs - wands made from the bones of mythical beasts, angel dust, and jars to house the souls of the dead. For all intents, their mercantile interests are intertwined with the twin dragons of fortune and misfortune. Wealth is but the external expression of Fate's favor, and many Porcelain scions engage in business. Yet with each generation, the clan's affinity for magic wanes. Where once its elders could rely on the goddess Guan Yi to spin the wheel of Fate to their prosperity, the youngest Hands grasp at the Supernal bleed of Mana. Worse, a strange affliction affects them: Deprived of Mana, they turn into beautiful but frail creatures seemingly made of porcelain. As rumors go, the clan's statuary of its ancestors are actually its preserved patriarchs and matriarchs. To offset their curse, the families amass trinkets, charms, and relics touched by magic. Some are heirlooms crafted over generations, while other arcane curiosities find their way to the Porcelain Hand's shops. Most are clannish and wary of stepping outside of Binondo, preferring to remain close to their stores and temples. No mage Order has 'adopted' the Dynasty, though the local Mysterium are their most regular patrons. Nicknames: Aunties and Uncles Appearance: Most Porcelain Hands dress simply, but might wear an assortment of religious accessories drawn from Taoism, Chinese folk religion, and the Catholic faith. Those undergoing the Porcelain Curse become eerily pale and their skin turns brittle and cracked, effectively appearing like porcelain. Parent Path: Acanthus Blessings (Fate, Time, Matter): Interconnections (•), Oaths Fulfilled (•), Serendipity (•), Exceptional Luck (••), Fabricate Fortune (••), Lucky Number (••), Warding Gesture (••), Monkey's Paw (•••), Superlative Luck (•••), Divination (•), Momentary Flux (•), Choose the Threads (••), Veil of Moments (••), Shifting Sands (•••), Weight of Years (•••), Craftsman's Eye (•), Discern Composition (•), Hidden Hoard (••) Curse: With each generation, the Hands have less and less affinity for magic as if the Lie aggressively weighs upon their souls. Strength comes from their matriarchs and patriarchs, but the farther removed one is from her elders, the less her Pattern is able to bear Mana. Persistent: Use the following scale to allot one's maximum Mana. 1st generation (75 years & older) - 5 Mana 2nd generation (50 to 74 years) - 4 Mana max 3rd generation (30 to 49 years) - 3 Mana max 4th generation (Below 30 years) - 2 Mana max Beat: In business, fortune sometimes favors an ambitious daughter of the Porcelain Hand. She peers deeper into ineffable intricacies of Fate and Time. When she rolls an Exceptional Success on a Mental or Social Roll regarding a business deal, gain a Beat. Examples: TBA Severe: Without magical artifacts, Mana becomes harder to scrape up for younger Porcelain Hands. Whenever she spends her last point of Mana, she undergoes the full effects of the Porcelain Curse: Her complexion turns glossy white, and her skin breaks into a fine lattice of cracks and fissures. This worsens with each day, until she recovers Mana. Mechanic: TBA Oblations: Venerating Chinese fortune gods or ancestors, Praying at Basilica de Santo Niño, Blessing new businesses, Conducting feng shui readings, Divination using porcelain teacups Concepts: Peculiar auntie, Oriental medicine pharmacist, Chinatown centenarian, Superstitious taipan, Black sheep of traditional Chinese family, Feng shui consultant, Hole-in-the-wall shopkeeper